Vidas Paralelas
by domcort
Summary: A veses cuando todo parece estar en orden y que la vida es perfecta las cosas pueden cambiar, se pueden tener buenas intenciones pero hay habitos dificiles de romper se pueden cometer errores, esos errores tiene consecuencias...pero hay errores que vale la pena cometer ¿o no?...
1. Nueva York

CAPITULO 1. NUEVA YORK.

St John s Hospital

Nueva York, City.

Los medios de comunicación se encontraba atiborrados en las afueras del hospital pues uno de los acontecimientos más sonados del ultimo año se estaba llevando acabo en cualquier momento saldría el personaje al que estaba esperando. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron eran las 9.43 de la mañana y apareció él, aquel millonario, filantropo, playboy y ahora superheroe. Los flashes no se dejaron esperar, las grabaciones y las preguntas. Traia consigo un pequeño envoltorio color rosa Se detuvo sonriente.

-Bien aquí estamos nuevamente.

-¿Señor Stark como se siente?

-Invencible, soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra...-sonreía mientras miraba el pequeño envoltorio-.

-Suponemos por el color que fue una niña ¿Como la llamará?

-Supone bien, su nombre es María Stark en honor a mi madre, y de hoy en adelante será la mujer mas importante de mi vida-dijo con un amplia sonrisa.

-¿Como es su estado de salud?

-Excelente a pesado 3,400 gr. Y medido 54 cm.

-¿Que hay de su madre?

-Ella se encuentra en buenas condiciones, si me lo permiten es hora de retirarnos mas adelante convocare a una rueda de prensa en Stark Industries y tendremos un pequeño festejo...

Comenzo a caminar mientras los periodistas intentaban hacerle mas preguntas. Happy le espera mientras le abre la puerta del automovil, detrás le seguía un mayordomo, relativamente joven, que llevaba las cosas que necesitaba la bebè. El auto arrancó y se perfilaba hacia la torre Stark.

El miraba con entusiasmo a su pequeña hija, estaba emocionado, aunque en realidad era una emoción a medias. Era un idiota, por un lado se culpaba por su reciente actuación pero por la otra de no haber sido así esta pequeña niña no estaría en este mundo. En cuanto estuvieron en la Torre Stark en casa recostó a la pequeña en su cuna y la miro con gran detenimiento, tenia unos hermosos ojos marrón como los suyos, su cabello apenas se asomaba en su cabeza, no podría determinar si era como el suyo o como el de su madre. Le causaba gran paz pero tenia que revisar otras cosas. Al ir a la sala su mayordomo le miraba con interés.

-Deberá conseguir una institutriz.

-Eso se escucha muy arcaico y lo sabes. Ademas ¿no confiás en tus habilidades?

-Soy un excelente ayudante pero no creo que criar niños sea mi especialidad...

-JARVIS

-¿Señor?

-¿Haz escuchado lo que tu sobrino dijo?

-Si señor y creo que es en lo correcto.

-¿Acaso los JARVIS solo han sido mayordomos?porque eso, eso los hace verse ya sabes fuera de moda...

-Generación tras generación señor Stark mi tío abuelo fue el único que rompió con esa tradición. Fué héroe de guerra, boxeador profesional y su mayordomo.

-Y aun lo és.¿Pero no sabes que de alguna manera retorcida también cuido de mi antes de irme al internado?

-Desconozco esa parte señor.

-No necesitamos institutriz. Prometí que nunca mas traería a una mujer aquí.

-Eso es algo exagerado señor, considerando, si me permite decirlo que eso debio ser antes de aquel incidente-dijo el Jarvis de carne y hueso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa moción Señor.

-Basta ¿ahora los dos Jarvis están en mi contra?. NO mas mujeres, dijo con aburrimiento. Da el aviso a todos que la fiesta de bienvenida se llevara a cabo mañana aqui, invita a nuestros amigos.

-¿Que hago con los retratos de la Señora Stark?

-Dejalos donde están

-Como usted ordene.

El joven Edmund Jarvis sobrino nieto de Edwin Jarvis salió del lugar, le había contratado poco antes de casarse con ella, con la única mujer a la que podía llamarsele señora Stark después de su madre: Virginia Potts. Se había casado con ella pocos meses después de lo del extremis de eso ya hacia poco mas de tres años. Como anhelaba que ella, que ella estuviese aquí...suspiró hondamente y contemplaba las luces de aquella ciudad...

-hay cosas que no deberían cambiar-dijo para si mismo- si solo hubiera tomado otras decisiones, si solo...pero María...-miró hacia la puerta tras la que plácidamente dormía María-...Pepper...-dijo mirando un retrato colgado en la pared. De hecho la casa aun permanecía tal y como ella la había dejado, tal y como la había adornado, a veces le parecía que aun olía a ella...


	2. Malibu

CAPITULO 2. MALIBÚ.

CASI UN AÑO ANTES.

Si bien era cierto que después de poco mas de dos años de matrimonio y un poco mas tres de vivir juntos Tony y Virgina Stark trataban de llevar una relación estable como pareja las ocupaciones de ambos se habían vuelto un obstáculo, entre las misiones de Tony y sus inventos, así como apariciones publicas; el trabajo en Stark Industries, los viajes de negocios y presentaciones publicas de Pepper, el verse era casi un privilegio. El amor no se había terminado pero si era complicado el verse, darse tiempo.

En aquel momento precisamente tenían pocas semanas de no verse con Tony quien estaba en Malibu revisando los últimos arreglos para la inauguración de la antigua mansión de Malibu Point. La remodelacion se habia demorado mucho tiempo pues las mejoras eran extenuantes era ahora no solo una casa sino prácticamente un fuerte. Por su parte Pepper se encontraba en La Torre era ya tarde, pasaban de las diez, la inteligencia artificial le saludó:

-Buenas noches señora Stark

-Buenas noches JARVIS

-¿Desea algo de cenar?

-No ¿Puedes preparar el baño?

-Esta en proceso listo en 3 minutos

-Gracias.

Poco a poco se quitaba los incómodos tacones, se dirigía al baño y se desprendía de su ropa. Tomo un baño tratando de olvidarse de las complicaciones del día, en la habitación resonaban las relajantes notas de Goldberg variations interpretadas por Glenn Gould. Salió del baño se cubrió con una bata, en la habitación observo el lado donde le gustaba dormir a Tony y no tuvo mas que sonreír con un poco de nostalgia.

-JARVIS

-¿Si señora?

-¿Puedes enlazarme con el Sr. Stark?

-A la orden.

A miles de kilometros un atareado Tony Stark revisaba fisicamente los cercos de seguridad de la mansion, claro viajaba en su traje.

-La señora Stark al habla.

-Gracias JARVIS. ¿Que tal linda?

-¿Hola hombre de hierro?¿Como te ha ido?

-De maravilla esta casa te va a encantar

-Tony, ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Se que prefieres Nueva York porque es el centro del mundo, las finanzas y tu familia esta mas cerca...pero el mar, la vista...

-...las fiestas...el mar

-Entiendo tu punto. ¿Ya viste las revistas verdad?

-Claro Tony...-dijo mordiendose el labio inferior

-Y sabes que son mentiras ¿no?

-Verdades a medias

-No me acuesto con ellas

-Pero sales con ellas

-Poso con ellas

-¿Acaso hay necesidad de hacer eso?

-¿Acaso hablamos para discutir eso?

-Tony yo sabia los riesgos que conllevaban el tener una relación contigo, te conozco y hasta hace unos meses tu conducta había sido intachable

-Lo es, eres la única mujer en mi vida.

-¿Y las chicas de las fiestas?

-Eso, solo es un juego...

-Te lo diré claramente soy paciente y me digo que solo es una crisis de la edad adulta y que a pesar de flirtear con otras mujeres no has llegado a mas, algunos pensarían y lo han publicado Tony: que soy ilusa , tonta o tal vez interesada por no querer perder mis privilegios aunque créeme que eso es lo que menos me importa.

-Pep

-No Tony, escucha. Te amo y se que en tu retorcido mundo también me amas pero esto tiene que terminar. Ya no somos adolescentes.

-Lo se, yo no se que decir.

-No digas hazlo, se mas...

-¿Responsable?

La mujer dio un salto al escuchar que la voz de su interlocutor resonaba de manera natural a su miro soprendida.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Venia para hacia aqui en cuanto me llamaste.

-Mentiroso

-No lo soy- dijo abrazandola, ella le miro a lo ojos.

-Estas sucio...

-Acompañame al baño para que este limpio

-Aun estoy molesta...

-Y yo avergonzado por eso estoy aqui...

-Tu no conoces la vergüenza...

-Deberia creelo señora Stark...dijo mientras poco a poco la arrinconaba de nuevo hacia el baño...-JARVIS

-¿Señor?

-Musica para la ocasion por favor.

-Si señor Stark

-Nada de telefonos ni interrupciones hasta mañana...

-A la orden Señora Stark

Aquella noche pareció corta, muy corta, apasionada por algunos momentos, por otros un poco mas romántica, tranquila. Ninguno de los dos atinaría a saber que seria la ultima que compartirían juntos. A la mañana siguiente cada uno de ellos volvio a sus actividades y por unas semanas mas Tony Stark dejaba las andadas de nuevo no iba las fiestas se dedicaba a su trabajo, a hablar a Pepper. Pero tal vez ademas de su genialidad eran las fiestas, las mujeres y el alcohol quienes le daban su sello personal.

Así que después de casi dos meses de este ultimo encuentro y diferentes platicas con su esposa, quien no ayudaba mucho ya que estaba de viaje por Asia en asuntos de la compañía y parecía cada vez mas absorta en la administración de la compañía, sucumbió a la tentación. En las revistas, periódicos, noticieros se hablaba de sus excesos en las fiestas y como se le veía salir de ellas con chicas mucho mas jóvenes con rumbo a su mansión que como hace años salían por la mañana. Pepper había dejado de llamar y el ya no lo intentaba después de la quinta mujer que había salido de la casa.

Pero lo que vendría a continuación seria el acabase y marcaría el final de la relación. Después de dos meses de su ultimo encuentro con Tony, Pepper le vio pasar por varias facetas primero el había estado muy comportado, después de tres semanas volvió a las fiestas, de las que salia completamente ebrio, después ebrio acompañado de mujeres y se iba solo a casa conducido por un joven mayordomo descendiente de Edwin Jarvis quien fuera el mayordomo de su familia y ahora era el núcleo de la IA que manejaba Stark Industries. Después salia ebrio no con una sino con dos o tres mujeres que salían hasta el siguiente día de la mansión. En ese punto dejo de llamar y decidió comenzar a preparar y hacer oficial su separación de Tony Stark probablemente rehacer su vida pero la vida le tenia preparados otros hechos.

-Miraba por enésima vez el resultado de la cuarta prueba de embarazo, estaba en el baño de la casa de sus padres, pues había una cena familiar. Estaba rindiéndose ante la realidad las tres pruebas anteriores se lo habían dicho pero esto lo confirma.

-Positivo- fue un susurro apenas inaudible, se mordió el labio inferior.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Ginnie estas bien?- Era su hermana.

-Si claro voy en un momento.

-Esta bien ya es hora de poner la mesa.

-Claro voy para alla.

Guardo todo aquello en su bolso, era natural que se preocuparan llevaba mas de media hora hay dentro. En mucho tiempo no se había visto con toda su familia y mucho menos se respiraba un aire de tanta cordialidad. Su hermano mayor, así como la esposa de este que era inglesa, y sus dos hijas habían venido de visita desde Londres. Por fin salio a la sala donde todos se hallaban. La casa era estilo colonial con decoración que hacia juego.

Era una escena idílica. Su padre en la sala rodeado de sus cuatro nietos dos chicas inglesas y dos chicos estadounidenses, su hermano le mostraba fotografiás a su esposa de cuando eran niños, su hermano menor vestido con uniforme de la armada trataba de encender el fuego de la chimenea, su madre y hermana venían de la cocina con platones de rosetas de maíz. Poco a poco se acercó a ellos.

Señor Potts-Y si chicos esta es una copia de una carta del primer Potts que llegó a este país cuando aun era una colonia inglesa, su nombre era Arthur Brighton Preston Potts...

-¿Por eso me llamó? Arthur

-Puedo haber sido peor pudiste haberte llamado Brighton-dijo el joven oficial interviniendo.

-Vaya...-resoplo el adolescente.

El señor Potts no se sentia muy complacido para el la genealogía se había vuelto una obsesión desde hace algunos años lamentaba no haberse interesado de mas joven ya que sin lugar a dudas llamaría asi a alguno de sus hijos. Miró como su segunda hija se acercaba a ellos. Sonrió, nunca había estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio de hija ya que creía que merecía algo mejor que aquel mequetrefe de Stark pero respeto su decisión. Estaba sumamente molesto por las cosas que las revistas decían de ella. Si bien era cierto no eran tan acaudalados como Stark, en lo mas mínimo, pero tampoco estaban en la calle. El era un prominente y reconocido medico, y su esposa una brillante y reconocida juez en la ciudad de DC. Pero se sentía tranquilo porque sin hacer nada para interferir creía que el vinculo de su hija con ese tipo estaba por terminar. Debajo de esa sonrisa amable y paciencia de hierro podía intuir que su hija la estaba verdaderamente pasando mal, nunca había sido experto para acercarse a ella o cualquiera de sus hijos, pero lo amaba a sus cuatro hijos por sobre todo igual que a su esposa.

Nathaniel o Nath estaba casado y vivia en Inglaterra con sus dos hijas y su esposa; Virginia, Ginnie, para ellos era la segunda, después de tanto esperar que encontrara un buen hombre se casó con Tony Stark; después estaba Katherine o Kath estaba casada y tenia dos hijos varones adoraba a sus nietos pero aun no le perdonaba a su hija haber abandonado la universidad para casarse con un chico que apenas terminara la preparatoria tenían un restaurante que se volvía prestigioso, sabia que la mayor parte de la inversión la había hecho Ginnie pero ellos lo manejaban debía reconocer que su yerno era trabajador, y estaba el menor Jonathan o Jon que estaba en el ejercito y era una cabeza loca.

-¿Te pasa algo hija?- dice acercandose a Ginnie

-No papá ¿por que preguntas?-dice tratando de ocultar el amasijo de emociones que es su vida en este momento...

-Por nada- dice intentandole restar importancia, es mejor darle su espacio.

LA familia seguio conviviendo aquel dia.


	3. Decision Dificil

CAPITULO 3. Decisión difícil...

Esta noche hay una gran fiesta aquí en los ángeles y como siempre el acaudalado Tony Stark hace acto de presencia...

Dice la reportera en las noticia mientras Virginia Stark observa a una Tony Stark bastante alcoholizado bajando del auto con dos jóvenes modelos rubias de piernas largas, ella se muerde el labio y fija su mirada en la pantalla, su expresión es de tristeza,

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- dice Katherine Potts mientras le coloca una taza de te a su hermana, ya es muy tarde el restaurante esta cerrado. Su esposo esta con los chicos en la cocina terminando de recoger algunas cosas. La aludida sale de su ensimismamiento, cierra los ojos, bebe un poco de te.

-No sé...- dice dando vueltas a la taza sobre su plato.

-¿Alguien mas lo sabe?

-No...absolutamente no...no se que hacer...

-¿Piensas decírselo?

-aun en contra de todo sentido común si...él es el padre del bebé y tiene derecho...

-Se que lo amas y tratas de ser justa pero solo miralo...por Dios santo que futuro le espera a tu hijo...

-Seria egoísta de mi parte...

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Ir a Malibu Point ¿que mas crees que pueda hacer? Hablar con él...nuestra relación ya no tiene remedio pero tal vez quiera ser parte de la vida del bebé...

-Algo me dice que no solo buscas que se involucre en la vida del bebé...

-El no va a cambiar y no quiero ser el plato de segunda mesa que siempre le este esperando cada vez que desee volver...tu tuviste suerte Math es un buen hombre...

-Lo se pero no ha sido nada fácil sacar a flote nuestra familia...ya sabes papá no lo aprobaba al principio...

Días después el auto de Virginia Stark se deslizaba por la carretera que conducía a la casa de Malibu Point era apenas media tarde, decidió ir a esta hora porque esperaba encontrar a Tony mas sobrio y con suerte tal vez aun no llegaran las chicas de esta noche. Estuvo llamándole durante todo el transcurso del viaje pero no contesto. Colocó su altavoz.

-JARVIS

-SI señora Stark

-Informarle al señor Stark que estoy llegando a la casa

-Lo haré

Tomó esa decisión ya que lo que menos quería era encontrar a Tony en una situación comprometedora. NO seria la primera vez pero era diferente ahora que habían estado casados. Al acercarse a la mansión no lo pudo evitar era en verdad una casa impresionante vista desde afuera y sin lugar a dudas probablemente esta bien resguardada. Detuvo lentamente el auto. Respiro profundo y se encamino a la casa.

-Bienvenida a casa señora Stark

La inteligencia artificial le saludo. Pero Tony no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿Donde esta el señor Stark, JARVIS?

-en el salón principal...

Virginia Stark se armó de valor fue hasta el lugar indicado pero nada la preparo lo que vería, a un Tony Stark en pleno bacanal. Se quedo unos instantes de pie ante aquella escena, al tiempo que escuchaba a la inteligencia artificial decir.

-Señor Stark la señora Stark esta en la casa...

El lugar era un desastre, botellas de alcohol por desparramadas por el lugar, comida en algunas mesas, y los residuos de polvo blancuzco sobre la mesa con una guiá a lado...sabia lo que era y como lo había pensado antes no era la primera vez que veía a Tony Stark como ahora pero no era igual, en este momento era dolor lo que había en su interior. El le había jurado amor, se habían casado, vivido días idílicos pero ahora quedaba claro que nada de eso era en verdad importante para el, o por lo menos no lo suficiente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Pudo gritar o reclamar o hacer algo, pero ¿que caso tenia?¿para que?. NO dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta fue directo a la salida.

Subió a su auto condijo por un trecho hasta alejarse cuando pudo de la propiedad ya que sus ojos llorosos complicaban su visibilidad. Se detuvo, a un lado de la carretera se extendía el inmenso mar. Ella lo observó. Lloró hasta cansarse y dijo mas para si que para nadie mas.

-Ya no puedo solo pensar en mi...te amo pero eres incorregible- miro hacia el lado donde estaba la propiedad Stark- ahora debo cuidar de verdad a un pequeño Stark- tomo su anillo de bodas se lo quitó del dedo y lo lanzó al mar-vas a estar bien- dijo acariciando el lugar donde ya se encontraba su bebé- vamos a estar bien, es una promesa...-se limpio las lagrimas tomo el control del auto y se fui directo a Nueva York.

Esa misma tarde comenzó ha realizar los preparativos para una gira de trabajo por Europa y Oceanía. NO dijo nada a nadie, ella se sentía vaciá y desconsolada pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por su hijo. No veía mas los noticieros le pidió a JARVIS que solo le pasara información financiera o de interés que impactara las finanzas de la empresa. Una vez a la semana iba al restaurante del que era copropietaria con su hermana.

-¿Y ya lo tienes todo listo entonces?

-Si, ya tome una decisión...lo hable con Rodhy y Ann

-¿Con Ann?- dice refiriéndose a la mejor amiga de Pepper desde la preparatoria

-Si bueno hace unos meses los presente y ya sabes hubo una chispa entre ellos desde entonces ellos van a casarse solo lamento no poder estar en su boda.

-Me da gusto por ellos...

-Y a mi...también lo charle con papá y con Nath...

-¿Con Nath?

-Tenemos un plan, a Jon no le he dicho nada porque es capaz de ir a buscar a Tony con una pistola en mano...

-Si así es Jon...¿y que hay de ese plan cuéntame?

Pepper le cuenta su plan a su hermana prepara su viaje y su gira al extranjero. Ann la acompañaba ya que era su asistente personal prácticamente al año de que Pepper se convirtiera en CEO de Stark Industries, era por así decirlo la segunda al mando, eran buena amigas y habían estudiado finanzas, administración y contabilidad. La chica tenia ingenio, encanto y era muy bonita, también era leal, muy leal. Sabia que podía confiar en ella. Desde hacia semanas en la ultima junta de concejo le había cedido el puesto de CEO a ella. La junta directiva no estaba sorprendida ni se molestaron a ellos no les importaba nada salvo tener muchas, muchas ganancias. Así que Pepper era algo así como una asesora, esta gira ademas de hacer negocios era para dar a conocer a la nueva CEO.

Aquella noche asistieron las dos, Ann y Pepper, a la casa de la opera en Sidney. En el inmenso complejo las notas de cada instrumento emanaban, se fundían en el aire con la voz humana femenina y se disipaban...

Erbarme dich, mein Gott, Ten piedad de mí, Dios mío,  
Um meiner Zähren willen; advierte mi llanto.  
Schaue hier, Mira mi corazón  
Herz und Auge Weint vor diry mis ojos que lloran amargamente ante Ti.  
bitterlich.  
Erbarme dich! ¡Ten piedad de mí!

Virginia Elizabeth Potts contemplaba estaba extasiada con la maravillosa música. Afición que su padre y madre habían tratado de inculcar en cada de sus hijos pero al parecer solo habían tenido éxito rotundo con sus dos hijos mayores Nath y ella. Jon prefería el rock y su hermana bueno era un poco menos apasionada a la música. Después de eso fueron a cenar.

-¿Y bien como te sientes en esta ultima noche como Virginia Stark?- dice Ann en la sala principal de la suite del hotel.

-¿Como crees?

-¿Esta segura de lo que vaz a hacer?

-Yo si...¿tu no?

-Desde luego sabes que te apoyare, te apoyaremos...James, tu familia y yo...lo sabes verdad

-Lo se...

-Entonces sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente las dos tomaron el Jet privado de Stark industries con todo preparado para comenzar el plan.

-Pues bueno comencemos solo tenemos unas horas...-señala Ann

-Bueno manos a la obra...

El vuelo se da sin contratiempo, para cuando el avión aterriza en Zurich, Suiza. Ann viaja acompañada de una Virginia Potts que ya no es pelirroja sino rubia. Arreglada como el promedio de mujeres, se ve como una turista estadounidense común. Las dos salen del aeropuerto dentro de un auto polarizado.

-¿Lista?- Ann mira a su mejor amiga

-Lista

-¿Tienes todo? Pasaporte, ropa, direcciones, teléfono, efectivo...

-Si tengo todo, antes de tener guardaespaldas y se mundialmente conocida mi vida era asi de calmada

-OK...bueno...ya sabes nos veremos en unos meses...no se si Stark me mande a vigilar para dar contigo...

-Ann créeme ni siquiera va a buscarme o para cuando se de cuenta de que no estoy ya no podrá localizarme...

-él te ama...-Pepper entorna los ojos- bueno a su retorcido modo pero te ama...

-Lo se, pero se ama mas así mismo...

-Creo que tienes razón...

-Cuidate...

El auto se detiene a unas cuadras del aeropuerto.

-Hazme sabes que llegaste bien...-dice Annn abrazando a su amiga

-Lo haré...despide me de Rodhy ¿quieres?

Ella desciende del auto. Toma un Taxi y se dirige al aeropuerto. Era cierto que antes de trabajar para Tony ella habia sido una simple mortal que andaba por los aeropuertos y todo eso, pero el agetreo en el aeropuerto, gente ir y venir metida en sus cosas, que pasaba junto a ella sin reconocerla le pareció muy liberador y disipo todos sus miedos. Solo esperaba que los documentos que le había conseguido Rodhy sirvieran. Se coloco en la linea para comprar su boleto.

-Buenas Tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- dice la dependiente

-SI requiero un boleto a Londres

La dependiente teclea el aparato.

-Tengo tres aerolíneas disponibles British Airways 709, Swiss 316 y easyJet 5114 estos son los horarios...

Pepper adquiere sus boletos y acude a documentar su maleta.

-Me permite su pasaporte...-dice la oficial del aeropuerto

-Aquí tiene...

La mujer lo revisa y la observa.

-¿Elizabeth Potts?

-Si...-dice ella, sonríe

-Pase...que tenga buen viaje.

-Gracias...

Los viajeros se acomodan en sus lugares. Ella se recuesta se coloca los audífonos e intenta dormir, un rato. Casi dos horas después el avión sobrevuela la ciudad de Londres y desciende sin menor problema. En la salida del avion un hombre joven ingles la espera con un su nuevo nombre escrito en un letrero. Ella se acerca.

-¿eres Elizabeth?- dice el joven

-Si

-Devon Wells hermano de...

-Iris ¿no?- era el nombre de su cuñada

-Si así es...me pidió que viniera por ti...

-Oh gracias...

-Bueno entonces vamonos...

Se dirigieron hasta una cafetería en la zona central del Londres, su hermano y su cuñada ya los esperaban ahi. En cuanto su hermano la vio se levantó y la abrazo.

-¿Que tal el viaje?-

-Bien- dice ella sintiéndose tan segura en los brazos de su hermano. Le agradaba que tantos años en Inglaterra no hubieran enfriado a Nath.

-Que bueno que estés aquí- dice su cuñada...

El resto de la reunión transcurre con toda tranquilidad, esa misma noche Nath y Pepper tomaran un tren que los llevara al lugar donde vivirá su hermana. Viajan en tren hasta Glasgow donde pernoctaran y su hermano la lleva en auto a una pequeña comunidad rural pero bien conectada donde pasara los próximos meses.

Es un pequeño pueblo acogedor, el auto los lleva hasta un conjunto de casas con amplio jardín, son de dos plantas. El auto se detiene para ella es un lugar hermoso y lleno de paz, un tanto frio pero eso es normal en Reino Unido. Los dos descienden del auto.

-Oh vaya es hermoso- dice ella- Nath como lo conseguiste.

-Iris conoce gente de bienes raíces...nadie te molestara en un lugar tranquilo...

-Es mas de lo que puedo pedir...

-Esta un poco lejos de londres pero mientras menos estes cerca de nosotros es poco probable que él te encuentre

Ella hace como que no escucha.

-¿Podemos ver el interior?

-Claro...

Los dos ingresan, el lugar es en verdad acogedor.

-Papá y mamá vendrán en unas semanas así que mejor aprovecha para reposar...

-Lo haré...les avisaste que estoy bien...

-Iris lo hizo ya...tal vez ella y las niñas te visten el fin de semana estaremos en contacto si necesitas algo llamanos, de todos modos el doctor Barret te atenderá es un conocido de la familia de Iris el vive cerca de aquí, dijo que te ayudara no le dije que eras mi hermana sabría quien eres...solo le dije que eras una amiga de la universidad que se apellidaba igual que yo...

-Esta bien...

Después de un rato Nath se despidió y Pepper comenzó a instalarse en la casa.


	4. Dias de desenfreno

CAPITULO 4. Días desenfrenos.

Tony Stark había tenido cosas que hacer trabajando con sus inventos, observando los últimos arreglos de la nueva casa. Pero eso no era suficiente para una persona como él eso era una distracción pero no suficiente para que se relajara. Sin quererlo había pasado de la simple copa de vino en la comida o en la cena, a mas vasos de wisky o vodka para relajarse un poco. En el pasado el bebía y mucho mas, en aquellas alocadas fiestas, mujeres, y era verdad no solo había consumido alcohol siendo joven y millonario también había probado algunas drogas recreativas, pero eso había quedado atrás. Ahora era un hombre respetable... y bastante aburrido. Se mira en el espejo. El tedio es notorio en su vida.

Decide de buenas a primeras tomar su traje e ir a ver la única cosa que lo relaja, que le da sentido y que de verdad le llena de vida.

-JARVIS ¿donde esta Pepper?

-Ella se encuentra en este momento en la ciudad de Hong Kong

Se dirige a la ciudad, aterriza en el balcón e ingresa a la habitación de Virginia Stark, quien después de extenuantes horas de trabajo por fin goza de sueño reparador. La habitación esta a obscuras, se acerca a donde ella duerme. Se sienta a un lado de su cama. Y la besa en la mejilla para despertarla pero parece que no da un buen resultado ella apenas se mueve. Lo intenta de nuevo ahora ella parece reaccionar, entre abre los ojos.

-¿Tony?...-es un leve murmullo

-El mismo...el increíblemente sexy y encantador Tony Stark...-la observa ella parece adormilarse de nuevo

-¿Como estas?- dice sin abrir los ojos y acomodándose

-Bien linda...-esta un poco decepcionado- ¿crees que podrías ponerme un poco de atención?

-Lo hago Tony pero también la verdad estoy muy muy cansada...

El comienza a besarla nuevamente no obtiene respuesta.

-Pepper, pepper...-dice moviendo levemente a la mujer

-Tony...-se remueve- tienes dos opciones -dice adormilada- puedes optar por el autoservicio...o esperar a mañana que este conciente y pueda participar en lo que sea que tengas pensado...

Stark la mira, se queda como pensativo.

-La verdad es que la necrofilia no es lo mio- dice tomando la mano de Pepper sosteniéndola levemente en el aire y al soltarla cae sin mas sobre la cama como si de verdad no tuviera ni un poco de fuerza...

El esta inquieto no se queda en el lugar sale, de ahí y se va a dar de vueltas. Terminando en un bar medio ebrio y con compañía femenina en eso momento no llego a mas. Pero dado que Pepper estaba cada vez mas ocupada y el cada vez mas aburrido empezó de nuevo a ir a las fiestas, su intención nunca fue buscar una substituta o con quien saciar sus necesidades biológicas pero al final una cosa llevo a otra. Y entonces no solo eran el vino y el alcohol, después un poco de esas drogas recreativas, platicas con modelos y actrices, uno que otro calentón y al final una que otra orgía. Al principio le remordía al conciencia pensando en Pepper pero después todas las cosas que tomaba y la euforia lo adormecían entonces en sus leves ratos de cordura se decía así mismo que él era un simple hombre dentro de una lata que necesitaba distraerse, al principio con una o dos mujeres, después el numero era lo que menos importaba, mas bien lo interesante era el exotismo de los encuentros.

Malibu Point se convirtió entonces en un excelente lugar para sus experimentos de todo tipo, no solo con las féminas, sino de sus investigaciones en robótica.

Las cosas pasaban y vivía día a día a cada momento, el pasado o el futuro no importaban solo el presente, este presente en el que necesitaba apagar su cabeza, nulificar todos sus miedos, temores y saciar sus deseos. Todo era un poco borroso, todo era demasiado rápido, no recordaba los nombres ni nada. Levemente recordaba la voz de JARVIS diciéndole algo sobre la visita de quien sabe quien. Y después de un tiempo como siempre el cuerpo reclama por lo excesos. Aquella noche fue eso, la noche. Solo recordaba la voz metálica de JARVIS y después solo flashes, hombre de azul hablándole, el sonido de una ambulancia. Voces. Poco a poco abre los ojos, esta en un lugar blanco muy blanco, apenas y puede moverse. Una voz le llama.

-¿Tony?¿Tony? Calmate quieres, anda calmate

Tony voltea reconoce la voz. Es ni mas ni menos que buen amigo. James Rodhes,

-¿Donde estoy?¿En el purgatorio?

-En el hospital Tony...

-Entonces si...en el purgatorio...tu debes ser la molesta enfermera si fuera el cielo se verian diferentes...

-Dudo que tu fueras admitido en el cielo...pero esta bien...

Tony se remueve molesto en su cama.

-No intentes moverte...

-¿Por que diablos estoy aquí?

-Porque pues bueno grave intoxicación etilica sin contar que ya tus abogados han mantenido en secreto que la gente que te visitaba salia bastante drogada del lugar...

-Yo solo use hierva...hierva...para el dolor...ya sabes es medicamento alterno...

-Si eso dicen tus análisis médicos alcohol y mariguana...pero hubo vestigios de otras cosas en tu casa ...ya tus abogados lo arreglaron Tony...

-pero yo me siento fatal...todo me da vueltas..

-Así estarás un tiempo...se acabaron las fiestas...es tiempo de que duermas...anda...

Y Tony Stark se duerme de nuevo. NO dice mas. Tiempo despues cuando despierta y esta mas lucido sabe que hay algo que falta, alguien que no le ha visitado, teme lo peor. Rodhes llega esa noche a verle antes de ir a casa.

-Rodhy

-¿Si Tony?

-¿Pepper?

su amigo le mira su cara muestra preocupación e incomodidad.

-Solo digamos que no hay mas Pepper para ti y no se si algún día la habrá de nuevo.

Tony se hunde en las cobijas pensado.

-¿Le hice daño?

-Físicamente no pero sentimental y emocionalmente creo que demasiado amigo...

-¿Que tanto?

Es la primera vez que experimenta de verdad preocupacion.

-Dile a JARVIS que te muestre el video de su visita Malibu Point pero ahora no te preocupes solo concentrate en recuperarte...

-¿Donde esta?Tengo que hablar con ella.

-No lo se...no se donde esta...

-¿No esta en nueva York?

-Tony hace meses que no esta en Nueva York

-Lo se la ultima vez que la vi fue en Seúl

-Eso fue hace meses Tony...fue justo antes de volver a tus andadas...ella se fue un tiempo después...

-¿Cuanto?

-Ya no importa solo intenta recuperarte

-Esta en otra ciudad,¿ con sus padres?

-No lo se...Tony...

Tony no obtuvo una sola respuesta de sus Rodhy y mucho menos de Ann. Ni loco iria a ver a los señores Potts. Pero sabia que JARVIS podria encontrar a Pepper donde fuera. Sin embargo el aludido anuncio la llegada de un visitante inesperado, Tony bajo a la zona de recepción mientras Happy abría la puerta.

-¿Señor Stark?

-Depende de quien me busque...solo si es una rubia voluptuosa.

-No lo soy pero represento a una-dice el hombre

-¿Asi y ella no le acompaña?

Estan un frente al otro.

-Soy Brian Kemper represento a la señorita Tiffany Sanders

\- Tiffany, Tiffany, Tiffany no no no me suena ¿a ti te suena?- dice mirando a Happy que encoge los hombros

-No, no lo creo.

-No, creo que no la conocemos

-Y yo digo que SI, que la conoce muy bien- el extiende un sobre. El se aleja y Happy lo recibe.

-Yo tomare eso- dice

-Si el tomara eso, es que ya sabe yo no recibo cosas odio recibir cosas...

-Pues bueno sera mejor que lo revise- dice Brian Kemper abogado- nuestra cita es en la corte el Martes próximo aunque si lo desea le dejo mi tarjeta- se la da a Happy- para que me llamen y si es posible lleguemos a un acuerdo antes de ir al juzgado.

El abogado se marcha.

-Ábrelo Happy ¿que dice?- camina sin menor preocupación- ¿me piden dinero?

-Si...-dice su chófer frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y porque quieren una parte del fabuloso pastel que producen mis empresas eh? Chantaje, extorsión, daños...-Juega con una bola de papel recostado en el sillón...

-Por paternidad...-murmura

-¡¿Qué?!¡repitelo!- dice poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con horror

-Por paternidad...aquí dice que la tal Tiffany esta embarazada que tu eres el padre y que quiere ayuda económica para eso...de hecho mas que una solicitud es una exigencia...

-Dejame ver eso...-le arrebata el documento. Lo lee con enfado y horror- aquí dice que...no...no...esto solo debe ser un truco barato...JARVIS

-¿Señor?

-llama a nuestra división de legal informales que envíen a alguien experto de inmediato para que arreglemos esto. Eso es imposible...imposible...

Dice mientras da de vueltas por la habitación.


	5. El milagro de la vida

CAPITULO 5. El gran misterio de la vida.

Malibu.

California.

Los abogados permanecen en la sala. Sus clientes no están presentes.

-El señor Stark necesita tener la certeza de que en efecto es el padre.

-Por ese motivo creemos que la prueba de ADN Fetal es la vía mas recomendable.

-Si pero solo se puede realizar a partir de las 12 semanas de embarazo. Y si se hace supongo que ustedes esperan que nosotros cubramos todos los gastos.

-El señor Stark es inmensamente rico ¿no?

-Bien entonces lo cubriremos pero en caso de que la prueba sea negativa prepárese para una demanda impresionante y no creo que sentiré culpa por demandar a una joven arribista embustera.

-Y en caso de ser positiva no crea que yo tendré piedad en demandar lo que mi clienta requiera del señor Stark para su hijo...

-En eso si esta equivocado esta es nuestra propuesta y no habrá ajuste...

-¿A no?

-No el señor Stark no tiene desarrollado el instinto paternal así que mejor acepte...

-Aun faltan por lo menos tres semanas antes de poder hacer la prueba y...

-No caeremos en su juego. Lea los documentos y llámeme. Con permiso.

Los tres abogados salen del lugar de la cita. Los aludidos comienzan a revisar los documentos. En cuanto se van, una pareja de jóvenes ingresa al lugar. La chica rubia, esbelta y guapa, el joven no es mal parecido pero tampoco un adonis, con un cuerpo atlético.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?- dice el abogado leyendo

-¿Que dijo Stark?

-El no vino Tylor mando a sus monigotes...

-A entonces no le interesa su "hijo"- mira a la chica. Que no dice nada y ve por la ventana

-Pues bueno primero debe estar seguro que es su hijo...espero que no mientas niña porque si no el nos demandara y nos quitara hasta la camisa.

-Lo es

-¿Segura que no es de Tylor?

-estábamos peleados por entonces...-ella no dice mas

-¿Y que dice el contrato?

-En un momento se los digo pero antes niña ¿ya dejaste tus "polvos magicos" pastillas e hiervas?

No dice nada.

-¡¿Que dice el contrato?!

-Silencio Tylor. ¿Niña que hay con tus dulces?

-Algunos...-dice mordiéndose las uñas

-¡¿Como que algunos!- dice el joven enfurecido tomándola de las muñecas- Si algo le pasa a eso- dice señalando el abdomen bajo de la chica- ¡Se acabo todo!¡ni dinero, ni comodidades, ni viajes! Nuestro boleto para salir de la miseria se va al diablo ¡Oíste!¡Oíste!

-¡SI!¡ya escuche!¡Ya, ya! Para ti es fácil. No tienes que vivir asi, no tienes que dejar todo- se muerde las uñas- ¿crees que puedo?No, no puedo- Se pasea por la habitación.

-Pues tendrás que poder...como lo pensé la gente de Stark investigo todo sobre ti...eso te incluye a ti- mira a Tylor.

-El señor Stark dice que te dará esta cantidad como mensualidad- los dos jovenes abren los ojos desmesuradamente-, no le importa con quien te acuestes siempre que no pongas en riesgo al niño y que no vivas con nadie. Quiere tener el derecho de tener al niño los fines de semana. PERO

-¿Pero?- dice Tylor

-Dice que sabe que has tenido problemas con las drogas que en caso de que descubra que consumes y tienes en tu posesión drogas en ese mismo momento perderás automáticamente la guardia y custodia del niño o niña y que solo tendrás derecho a visitas supervisadas por alguien de la corte y un abogado de Stark. No perderás tu pensión. Esto entra en vigor desde que se descubra que tienes un Stark en el horno niña. Así que yo diría Tylor que tienes que vigilarla y no incitarla por lo menos hasta que nazca el niño, o se va al diablo todo.

A unos Km de Glasgow

Inglaterra.

Virginia Potts intenta sentarse trabajosamente en el sillón de la casa. Es invierno la nieve ya cubre el patio, su ya abultado abdomen lo complica absolutamente todo.

-Espera, espera linda dejame ayudarte...-su madre corre hasta ella

-Calma madre solo estoy acomodándome no es nada.

-Mamá no había estando tan nerviosa hace tiempo- dice su hermana comenzando a acomodar la mesa.

-Es que este bebé ya no tarda mucho en llegar...tal vez para navidad ya este con nosotros-dice la señora Potts organizando los cojines.

La puerta se abre, el señor Potts y sus nietos entran a la casa.

-Llegamos- dice colocando los víveres en la mesa y quitándose el abrigo. Los chicos entran y saludan.

-¿Pronto cenaremos?- dice el mayor

-En un rato.

-Ok estare por aquí un rato- dice sacando su teléfono y comenzando a textear.

-esa cosa los trae locos -dice el señor Potts

El mas joven no dice nada y prende la televisión un poco. Comienza a navegar por los canales sin querer aparece el canal de noticias. En el se ve a una cantidad impresionante de personas acosar a Tony Stark, seguido de sus abogados, que intentan ingresar a un buffet de abogados.

-Señor Stark díganos ¿es cierto que es usted el padre del futuro hijo de la ex modelo Tiffany Sanders?

-¡Peleara por la custodia del bebé en cuanto nazca!

-¡Señor Stark!¡Señor Stark!porfavor...

Tony Stark no dice nada contrario a lo de siempre, se ve serio y debajo de esas gafas obscuras no se puede precisar lo que piensa. Los abogados, guardaespaldas y demás personas intenta alejarlo de la prensa.

-Quita esa basura- dice Jon haciendo que su sobrino mas joven que se había quedado viendo esa escena continuara en los canales para el final apagar la televisión- Lo siento Ginnie- dice dirigiéndose a su hermana

-No hay problema...

-Lo siento tia- señala el chico apesadumbrado

-No te preocupes...no fue tu intención pero me puedes traer un poco de ¿te?

-Claro- se levanta como un rayo y va a la cocina

-Se que es estúpido pero, se que eso te afecta yo quisiera meterle unos cuantos golpes a ese Stark

-Jon no vale la pena, tal vez sea mejor asi, asi no me buscara y estaremos en paz- dice acariciando su vientre

-¿Y ya tienes nombres pensados?

-Si, ya sea niño o niña ya tiene nombre...-ella sonríe

-Es una lastima que no quisiera saber que es ¿no?- dice su hermana

-Oh le gusta el misterio y tal vez asi sea mejor-señala su madre

-¿Y que hay con eso de tener al bebé aquí en casa?- dice su padre- es mejor el hospital

-Papá ya he hablado con algunas matronas aquí es común tenerlas como asesoras, deseo tener esta bebé en casa, y hay una clínica cerca si hay una complicación, todo estará bien. Ademas el amigo de Nath nos ayudara. El cooperara lo se. ¿verdad amor?- dice acariciando su abdomen.

Malibu

EUA

-Pues bueno los resultados son concluyentes usted es el padre del bebé señor Stark.

Tony pasa por diferentes etapas desde la negación, el miedo, la incertidumbre y hasta algo nuevo, algo que no había sentido hace tiempo, algo extraño. ¿Que tipo de padre seria?¿Padre, padre? Eso era extraño Su padre nunca fue bueno y siempre lo mantuvo distante, es mas nunca sintio que siquiera le quisiera o que por lo menos le cayera bien. Era cierto que en un viejo video dijo que se sentia orgulloso de él pero eso era una cosa, siempre fue una figura ausente que le mando a un internado en cuanto pudo. Este esta callado solo escucha a gente hablar a su alrededor.

-Como lo dijimos antes la suma para su manutención y una propiedad están dispuestas. YA habrán enfermeras y médicos dispuestos para atenderla. Solicite lo que desee en términos médicos y lo tendrá. No drogas, no alcohol ni nada que dañe al bebé o lo pierde comprende su clienta eso o no.

-Queremos agregar algunas cosas a...-dice el abogado

-Tómelo o déjelo

Tony Stark mira a la joven frente a él. Tiffany Sanders ¿quien es ella? Sin lugar a dudas es una rubia voluptuosa probablemente una de las tantas chicas con las que fornico. No la recuerda en absoluto, en definitiva no. Probablemente estaba demasiado ebrio cuando la tuvo, tal vez hasta drogado. Siempre pensó que nunca tendría hijos y ahora. Ni siquiera sabia nada de la madre de su único hijo. Eso era demasiado malo. Era joven veintitantos no mas. La chica parece nerviosa mira a todos lados, se muerde las uñas. Suda. Síndrome de abstinencia, lo sabe, el lo ha padecido.

-¿Dejaste las drogas?- dice Stark mirándola fijamente y todos en la sala callan

La chica lo mira temblorosa

-Sabes el daño que le causa a los bebés ¿no?

Apenas asiente la chica.

-Ok no es que no tenga dinero pero un bebé drogadicto no es nada divertido primor

-Ya las deje...no me estas viendo... -dice irritada

-Esta bien...pero si quiero dejar claro que si te drogas o bebes o fumas en ese momento te internaremos en una clínica en la que te vigilaran para desintoxicarte, en donde nacera el bebé y me lo entregaran a mi y solo lo veras bajo mis condiciones...¿sabes eso no?

-Si

-¿Hay algo mas que hablar?

-No señor Stark

-Bueno entonces me voy...mantenganme informado y envíen los reportes médicos a cierto que seran nuestros médicos los encargados...

Tony Stark sale sin decir mas. No sabe que pensar. Sube a la azotea donde uno de sus trajes lo espera. Se va a dar de vueltas por ahí para despejarse.

Glasgow

Inglaterra.

Semanas después.

Todos en la sala están nerviosos. Los dos sobrinos Arthur y Michael con su padre, las niñas Hazelle y Brianna; Jon, el hermano soldado, Nath y su esposa, Rodhy y Annie, el señor Potts no para de dar vueltas por la sala. Todos quedan sorprendidos en cuanto escuchan el llanto de un bebe´. Algunos saltan de su asiento, otros quedan estupefactos y minutos después hace su aparición el doctor. Que baja las escaleras, frente a las que todos estan parados. Se quedan callados a espera de noticias.

En el cuarto una cansada Virginia Elizabeth Potts, sostiene por primera vez entre sus brazos a su hijo. Con los ojos llorosos, lo sostiene mientras lo amamanta.

-Hola ¿como estas? Eres hermoso, los sabes...lo sabes verdad...mi pequeño...-entonces besa la pequeña cabeza del bebé que le observa con atención

-es hermoso ¿no crees mamá?-dice su hermana

-Lo es...

Se escucha un golpe en la puerta y despues entra el señor Potts.

-Lo siento pero no podía esperar mas...

-Adelante papá- dice la nueva madre- ¿quieres conocerle?

-Desde luego- se acerca, jala una silla y se sienta frente a su hija y su nuevo nieto. Su esposa y su hija lo miran anonadadas.

-Bueno-dice su hija retirandole al bebé su alimento, este se revuelve un poco- shhhshhhshhh- dice ella y lo mece suavemente. Lo va acercando a su abuelo que lo toma entre sus brazos.

-Mira nada mas- lo toma entre sus brazos-esta apuesto jovencito ingles...-lo arrulla

-Técnicamente es escoces- dice su otra hija...

-Bueno entonces mejor digamos medio británico y medio estadounidense...-señala la abuela- ¿como se llama?

-Preston Isaac Potts...Preston Potts- dice la madre del pequeño

Su padre la mira, esta feliz.

-Como el primer Potts que viajo a América...

-Aja sabia que te gustaría papá.

-Me encanta...


	6. Otro milagrootro Stark

CAPITULO 6. Otro milagro…otro Stark

-Señor Stark…-la voz de la inteligencia artificial JARVIS- saca a Tony Stark de su trance, llevaba horas peleando con el aparato

-¿Que pasa?...Babas quítate de aquí no haz ayudado en nada….-dice a si brazo robotico.

-Sus abogados han llamado, la señorita Sanders ha violado el contraro

Tony deja caer su herramienta y mira el techo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ella esta siendo llevada de Emergencia al hospital tuvo una sobredosis y…

Mas tarda en terminar de decir esto JARVIS cuando Tony ya estaba en su traje recibiendo la información para ir al hospital .

-¡LO sabía, sabía que esa chica tonta no podría con el paquete…!- dice mientras baja a toda velocidad de las escaleras del techo a donde ya atendían a la mujer. Cuyo abdomen ya estaba muy avanzado.

En cuanto los médicos lo ven llegar se ponen serios, no es necesario que exija una explicación de inmediato comienzan a dársela. Escucha molesto. Sus abogados y el de la chica ya están ahí.

-Por el momento la señora y el producto están fuera de peligro…- Tony Stark mira al doctor fijamente-…pero las tendremos en observación, créalo.

-¿Qué daño sufrio ustedes saben…?

-No sabemos que daños neonatales puede haber sufrido con certeza…puede ir desde baja talla y peso cuando nazca hasta problemas mas severo…¿Ya sabe usted que será una niña?

Tony Stark se queda callado.

-No, no, no sabia eso…una niña…

-Le matendremos informado…señor Stark

El doctor se marcha.

-Jarvis- dice por su comunicador

-¿Señor?

-Empieza a planear las cosas será un niña y de acuerdo al contrato vivirá con nosotros…

-Si señor…¿algo mas?

-No por el momento.

-Le informo que el asunto de la señorita Sanders ya es conocido por los medios de comunicación que lo esperan en la entrada del hospital para interrogarlo, sobre el asunto.

-Es un lastima no crees…no saldré por la puerta…cuando lo haga…

Algunos días después Tony Stark viaja en su auto rumbo a su sala de prensa en Malibu. Edmund Jarvis conduce. En el aire suena la música.

There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one

My mother was a tailor  
She sewed my new bluejeans

(…)

Oh mother, tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your lives in sin and misery  
In the house of the Rising Sun

El automivil se detiene Tony Star se dirige al lugar. YA hay un alboroto considerable en el salón.

-Señor Stark

-¿SI? Hal puedes comenzar

-Que pasara ahora con la señorita Sanders y usted…

-Ella estará en un clínica para chicos drogadictos como ella para que mi hija no termine siendo eso…

-¿Entonces es una niña?

-Si…será una niña…

-¿Cómo hara para cuidar a su hija de estas practicas ustedes no es ajeno a las mismas?

-Cierto, cierto…pero creo que soy un hombre nuevo debe serlo ¿no lo creen? Bueno, tal vez, una vez deje de vender armas y me fue bien…

-Señor Stark entonces ¿vigilara a su hija de cerca cuando nazca?

-Cuando nazca ella estará conmigo, punto…

-¿Quiere decir que alejara a la niña de su madre?

-Ella sabia bien lo que hacia y teníamos un contrato…

Hay un nuevo alboroto en la sala de prensa. Esta emisión den la televisión suena en lugar de Gran Bretaña donde el sobrino de Virginia Potts observa la televisión mientras su tia carga al bebé.

-Anda cariño tranquilo, tranquilo te cambiare el pañal y todo estará bien, no pasa nada, no pasa nada lo vez…

El chico apaga la televisión, mira la hora. Camina hasta la habitación.

-Tía

-¿Si?- dice cambiando el pañal al bebé

-Ya es hora, si no llegare tarde

-Esta bien, vamos…se hace tarde…¿me ayudas?

-Claro

Los dos salen de manera apresurada.

-¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?

-Si

-¿Tu celular?

-Claro no te preocupes…una vez que me familiarice podre ir y venir en autobús

-No hay problema puedo llevarte

-YA hacer mucho solo el hecho de hospedarme en tu casa durante el intercambio…tranquiliza a mamá

-Y a tus abuelos el saber que nos haces compañía a Preston y a mi…

-mmmm si estoy muy a gusto…

El viaje continua en medio de platicas triviales.

Semanas después Tony Stark recibe el aviso que tanto había estado esperando.

-Señor nos ha llamado el equipo medico…la señorita Sanders esta en labor de parto…en este momento.

-Oh, que, que…no quiero dormir mas…ya ire a ver ese…-se despierta de golpe- ¡¿Sanders?! ¡¿Parto?!

-Si señor

-¡Traje!¡JARVIS!¡Listo!- Tony se levanta presuroso, tropesandose con su propia ropa.

-Lo esta señor su traje esta listo

-Ok OK con calma, con calma- se mete en su traje- dile a tu sobrino que me alcance en el hospital con las cosas ¿de acuerdo?

-Se inmediato señor…

Tony Stark ingresa a la sala del hospital ya esta esterilizado, listo para presenciar el nacimiento de su hija. La señorita Sanders se negó a un parto natural, por ese motivo aunque estaba programada para un fecha pero la niña como una buena Stark decidió hacer lo que se le dio la gana e hizo que su madre entrara en labor de parto antes de lo previsto. Aun asi se practicaría una cesarea. Tony Stark observa entonces a través del cristal esta algo palido y con un poco de asco. Su mejor amigo le observa divertido.

-Oh vamos Tony peleas con extraterrestres pero esto te hace desfallecer

-jajaja di lo que quieras esto es un poquito asqueroso…oh, oh…por favor, no puedo seguir viendo esto…creo que voy a desmayarme- dice teatralmente…

En ese momento observa como el medico saca por completo al bebé, que llora. Tony se queda pegado al cristal y dice

-WoooW Wooow vez eso Rhody, mira eso…es, es, es…-entre cierra los ojos- dijeron que seria una niña pero es un niño y que niño…

-Eso es el cordón umbilical Tony…

-Ah si, ya lo sabia, lo sabia…las niñas son lindas, las niñas me gustan…si…son listas ¿no?

Limpian a la niña. El medica acerca a la bebé al cristal. Tony la observa. Después le ponen el brazalete. Le muestran que dice STARK. Tony asiente.

-Felicidades Tony

-Gracias Rodhy

-¿Y como se llamara?

-Maria Virginia Stark

.-Espera espera le pondrás el nombre de Pepper

-¿Por qué no?

-estas demente verdad…

-Mi madre y Pepper han sido las dos mujeres mas importantes en mi vida Rhody independientemente de las estupideces que he hecho para que Pepper se halla alejado de mi

-Tu dijiste que eras muchas cosas pero no un sentimental…

-mmmm tal vez esta sea una escepcion…


	7. Stark Girl

CAPITULO. Stark Girl

El medico revisaba con detenimiento a la pequeña María de solo 6 meses, ante el escrutinio de su padre y el mayordomo de la familia.

-Si como lo dijimos está bien, ella ha respondido muy bien a la terapia y la estimulación temprana ha sido de enorme ayuda…prácticamente no tiene secuelas…de…bueno…usted sabe…

-Es fuerte, es una Stark…lo sabía…muy bien nena es hora de irnos- dice recibiendo a la niña de brazos de la enfermera.

-Es recomendable no dejar ninguna de las dos cosas…

-De acuerdo…¿vacunas, medicina?¿Qué más? Todo para mi chica especial- la niña ríe en brazos de su padre

-Por ahora todo está cubierto señor

-Muy bien…entonces vayamos al taller ¿quieres ir al taller?

El medico sale de la residencia de Malibu Point escoltado por Ed Jarvis. Que escucha las últimas indicaciones del doctor.

-Recuerde nos veremos en un mes…

-De acuerdo…

Tony Stark esta en su taller con la bebé recostada junto a él mientras construye uno de sus nuevos inventos, se ha propuesto nunca permitir que su pequeña niña se sienta tan sola como él en su infancia. Esto no parece en absoluto a lo que es él, no, nunca se imaginó tener hijos, mucho menos ser el padre soltero de esta niña cuyo cabello es rubio como el de su madre pero sus ojos son como los suyos, de hecho todos coinciden en que es su vivo retrato y el mismo lo ha comprobado, comparando las fotografías que hay de su propia infancia.

-Señor las revistas- dice el joven Jarvis con un carrito que contiene todas las revistas en las que tanto el como la bebé a aparecido.

Revisa los encabezados. Los de la farándula no hacen más que elogiar a su pequeña, eso le complace. Pero todos aquellos que son más serios critican severamente el hecho de que según ellos sea un hombre tan egoísta por arrebatarle su hija a una madre, que alguien con tanto dinero está en posibilidad de comprar todo lo que le plazca incluso la ley. Esos tontos no saben nada, se dice a sí mismo. Es muy clara la razón por la que ni de loco dejaría a la bebé con una chica aún más irresponsable que él. Mas aun la chica está feliz tiene una jugosa mensualidad para hacer lo que mejor le agrade,no molesta más que para pedir más dinero pero eso no es asunto suyo sino de sus abogados. Observa a la niña que se a quedado dormida.

El tiempo pasa y en las revistas la vida de la pequeña María Virginia Stark es motivo de publicación desde si va al pediatra, que juguetes tiene, que cosas innovadoras inventa su padre para ella. Ahora Stark Industries tiene un área de desarrollo para juguetes y almacenes. Sus fiestas de cumpleaños son espectaculares, solo celebridades invitadas, amigos, atracciones infantiles, todo lo que un niño pueda desear y hasta mas.

Sin embargo lo mas asombroso de todo esto es sin lugar a dudas la misma Maria V. Stark ya que no solo no tuvo secuelas de aquel incidente en el vientre materno sino que resulto ser muy parecida a su padre…el encabezado de una revista lo constataba: Si, la manzana no cae lejos del arból Maria Stark niña Prodigio de la década.

Dotada de una memoria eidética y una sed de conocimiento inagotable, a los 3 tres años y medio Maria Stark leía, escribía y estudiaba, aprendía; a los cuatro años ya creaba inventos a su medida y construcciones con su padre. Que orgulloso siempre la presumía. En las revistas la conocían como Irongirl ya que su padre hacia trajes a su medida.

En cuanto a personalidad era más que obvio que era como Tony Stark, siempre haciendo de las suyas, su padre la complacía en todo. Sus mejores amigos y compañeros de juegos eran los niños Rhodes primero estaba James Jr., Jimmy, De la misma edad unos meses más joven y Howard, Howie, dos años más pequeño. Así que la niña era feliz tenía un padre que la adoraba, amigos, una casa enorme, aun así en ocasiones se preguntaba porque su madre siempre estaba distante de ella, solo la visitaba de vez en cuando y siempre había abogados a su alrededor. Analizando, vigilando estudiando. Ella no se le hacia una mala persona pero si estaba distante, como si solo le visitara por compromiso. Nunca veía a su padre con ella como a los padres de Jimmy y Howie. Y cuando se lo preguntaba a su padre siempre desviaba la conversación. Ella era joven y no comprendia muchas cosas pero tampoco era tonta.

Tony Stark observa a su hija jugar con los niños Rodhes da gracias por ellos, eso hace que su hija no este tan sola. Ellos van a la escuela, ella no lo necesita por ahora, haría los estudios necesarios aquí presentaría exámenes y se iria directo a la universidad si eso quería pero ella no necesitaba nada de eso. Su vida estaba asegurada. Ella era la única heredera del imperio Stark.

-¿Qué piensas?-interrumpe sus ideas su mejor amigo

-Nada

-Tenías esa mirada extraña

-Nada de qué preocuparse Rhody

-Es una gran niña ¿no?

-Si

-Hoy cumple 5 pero en unos años estarás espantándole a los novios

-Tendré un ejército para espantarlos…lamento que ella esté tan sola- dice mirando a los hermanos Rodhes pelando y a su madre separándolos mientras su hija los mira divertida.

-No lo esta Tony tu sabes que…

-Ella necesita una madre de verdad y hermanos…

-Oh vamos cálmate tu no eres asi nunca te había escuchado hablar de ese modo.

-Probablemente ahora si ya estoy dado el viejazo ¿no?- se rie- solo necesito un par de copas y ya yo creo…que se me pasara…

-¡Papá!

-¿Qué pasa linda?

-Ven a jugar conmigo, anda papá

-Allá voy….

Horas después Tony Stark observa a su preciada niña dormir tranquilamente. Se va al sótano, no sin antes dejar a su hija resguardada.

-JARVIS

-¿Señor?

-Necesito que inicien una investigación en todas las bases de datos a las que tengas acceso.

-¿Para buscar que señor?

-ADN mitocondrial coincidente conmigo…

-¿Señor como hermanos?

-No. Solo como hijos…como…como…bueno…¿Quiero saber si hay otros pequeños Stark por ahi?

-De inmediato señor

-Mantenme informado…

Tony sigue con su trabajo. Horas después JARVIS le interrumpe.

-Señor

-Dime

-Sobre su encargo

-¿Cuál de todos?

-El de los pequeños Stark

-¿Qué con eso?- dice desconectado de lo que dice su mayordomo virtual.

-Hay una coincidencia…

-Coincidencia, coincidencia, nos gustan las coincidencias….-repite sin apartar su interés de su trabajo.

-YA corri las pruebas e hice comparaciones con su ADN y el de la señorita Stark ambos tienen el mismo padre…

-Papi, papi…

La pequeña niña rubia aparece aun en ropa de dormir, en el laboratorio, corre hasta su padre. Quien la recibe entres sus brazos.

-papi, papi, ADN coincidente- repite Tony por lo bajo, se queda quieto- repite eso ultimo JARVIS

-Hay una coincidencia de ADN señor.

-¿Dónde? ¿Quién?

Se levanta con María en los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Nada nena, solo, solo…


	8. Stark Boy

CAPITULO. Stark Boy

-¿Cómo que no hay mas información?

-Lo siento señor asi es, solo es una pequeña muestra de sangre en un hospital de Alemania, no hay mas registros absolutamente de nada. NI acta de nacimiento ni nada. Salvo el acta de un niño nacido y muerto a los 6 meses en Inglaterra es el expediente coincidente al del nombre con el que se registró al niño en cuestión.

-No es un fantasma ni puede desaparecer…tenemos, tenemos…tecnología…tecnología…-dice molesto- dame la dirección en Alemania.

-De inmediato señor.

-Ed

-¿señor?- dice su mayordomo

-Tengo que salir haste cargo de Marie

-Si señor

Tony toma su traje y viaja de inmediato hasta aquel hospital donde apareció la muestra. Aterriza en el lugar ante la mirada expectante de la gente que de inmediato toma fotografias, entra al pequeño hospital. Una sorprendida enfermera le mira atónita.

-Hola- dice con su mejor sonrisa

-Es usted, usted es Ironman- la mujer de mediana edad se deshace de nervios

-Lo se linda…¿hay alguien encargado de los archivos?

-¿Busca algo?

-Desde luego

-Lo, lo siento pero la información de los pacientes es confidencial

-OH, vamos de seguro se puede hacer una excepción…

30 minutos despues, luego de una donación anónima y autógrafos con fotografías para los involucrados le dan acceso a lo que desea y habla con las personas que llevaron el caso.

-Bueno en realidad tratamos al niño aquella noche porque era una emergencia su padre y su madre le trajeron, él o ella o los dos estaban en una conferencia de contadores o algo así…el pequeño se sintió mal

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ambos estaban muy renuentes a dar más información de la necesaria o análisis innecesarios

-¿No dejaron otra dirección?

-No salvo la del Hotel donde se hospedaban de todos modos dijeron que en cuanto llegaran a casa le harian análisis al niño. Y no tenía señales de negligencia o maltrato.

-¿Pidieron algún recibo?¿Pagaron con Tarjeta de Credito?

-No, pago en efectivo.

-Lo único certero y que se ha repetido es que tanto el padre como el hijo tiene documentación del reino unido.

-Asi es.

-¿Y la madre?

-Ella casi no hablo…estaba más pendiente del niño, el padre fue el que hizo todos los tramites.

Tony Stark regresó a Malibu Point no sin antes enviar a su mejor grupo de investigadores a ratrear en Reino Unido. A su regreso Rodhes le espera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu incursión en tierras germanas?

-¿YA lo sabes?

-Solo lo de tu viaje no el motivo.

-Y…¿quieres saber?¿no?

Va saliendo del traje.

-Solo si quieres contarlo

-¿MAria?

-Con Jimmy y Howie

-…yo estaba pensado en ese de los hermanos…para Maria

-¿Y que vas a fabricar otra María con alguna donante germana para que tenga con quien jugar?…

Beben Wisky.

-No, digamos que "localice" un mini Tony del que no sabia nada…lo que me extraña

Su amigo casi se ahoga ante tal declaración…-¿Qué?- intenta parecer sorprendido

-Lo que oiste y solo hay una persona que podría tener un mini Tony y no querer sacar dinero de mi bolsillo y que muy probablemente quisiera ocultarlo de mi…

-¿ASi?- dice nervioso

-Vamos Rodhes de seguro tu lo sabias…¡Lo sabiaas! Estas casado con su mejor amiga…

-¿De, de quien hablamos?

-¡YA lo sabes!¡Dime, Dime!

-No se de que hablas…

-Oh claro que lo sabes mal amigo…

-Ni digas nada- aparece la esposa de Rodhes

Los dos hombres le miran atónitos.

-Pero, pero…

-Y aquí esta…la señora Rodhes…en persona

-Deja de hacerte el tonto Stark, ella se acerca con un papel en las manos...-se lo extiende

-Ya sabes que yo no recibo cosas, no me gusta…ya…lo sabes…

Ella rueda los ojos. Le da el papel a Rodhey que lo abre, lo deja sobre la mesa de donde Tony Stark lo toma.

-Ella esta dispuesta a hablar contigo siempre que halla abogados presentes-Claire Rodhes mira fijamente al hombe ceñudo que hace la lectura del documento.

-¿Qué eres tu? ¿Una doble agente? Se supone que trabajas para mi

-Soy la CEO de Stark industries pero en este caso solo vine a apoyar a una amiga.

-No tenia derecho a…a…a…a

-Tony en esa época eras un drogadicto sin control…que esperabas…además tienes una hija unos meses mas joven.

-¿él es mayor? ¿Como se llama?

-No diré nada, presentante a la reunión.

-María tiene un hermano, eso es bueno, es muy bueno.

-Yo no le diría nada a Maria antes de que se reunan.


	9. El reencuentro

NOTA: Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo. Intentare no tardar tanto en los proximos capitulos. Gracias a los que le han seguido. No será muy larga lo prometo. Espero les guste.

Capitulo: EL reencuentro.

Virginia Elizabeth Potts miraba por la ventana la ciudad de Londres hacia frio afuera pero dentro de las cofortables instalaciones del hotel el clima era agradable. Estaba como siempre elegantemente enfundada en un traje azul marino de falda. Blusa y saco. Impecablemente arreglada. Los abogados de ambas partes estaban sentados en una mesa de negociaciones por enésima vez miraban el reloj, ya había una hora de retraso y el multimillonario superhéroe no daba señales de vida, la mujer ya estaba molesta, pues el mismo había puesto como requisito el estar presente en las negociaciones. Cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo la puerta se abrió y el apareció.

-Y bien ya llego a quien tanto esperaban…o sea yo…

Ni una disculpa y entraba tan tranquilo como si nada. A nadie le sorprendía.

-YA era tiempo Stark…no todos tenemos el tiempo para desperdiciarlo…-la mujer frunce el ceño

-Disculpa cariño salvar al mundo no es una pérdida de tiempo- los dos se miran como viejo enemigos que miden a suu adversario

-Como sea lo que menos importa son tus excusas…-camina hacia la mesa junto a los abogados

Todos toman sus lugares. Los abogados abren sus carpetas, comienzan a hablar. Tony Stark no deja de ver a la mujer que parece tensa, demasiado tensa, la edad ha hecho con ella lo que hace con los vinos, hacerla mas hermosa y deseable. O si. Asi que sus labios se mueven por inercia.

-Ahora eres rubia, me gustabas mas de pelirroja pero el rubio te queda bien…

El silencio se hace en la sala. LA mujer le mira fijamente. Si sus ojos fueran pistolas y las miradas balas de seguro que ya todos estarían llamando a una ambulancia.

-Oh claro, faltaban los halagos vacíos, pon atención señor Stark

-¿Estas molesta?

-NO, NO LO ESTOY- dice al borde de peder la paaciencia

-¿A no? Yo diría que si nena…y una mujer molesta es un mujer enam…

Ella no le permite terminar.

-NO estoy molesta Tony estoy furiosa pero no por lo que tu piensas, si no porque ahora no se trata solo de mi vida sino d la vida y la tranquilidad de mi hijo que es lo que estas amenazando…

-NUESTRO HIJO- dice Tony Stark acompañando con una mueca que en verdad es muy similar a la del pequeño que Virginia Potts tiene en casa.

-MI HIJO…-ella lo mira tratando de calmarse- escucha esto, Tony tú tienes a María…-tira un par de revistas sobre la mesa en las que aparece la niña Stark su tono de voz cambia a uno más conciliador- está en todas las revistas su vida es del dominio público y está bien, para ti y para ella está bien pero no quiero eso para mi hijo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Como me preguntas eso Pepper- ella se queda helada, hace años que nadie la llama asi- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Me ofendes, quiero conocerlo, formar parte de su vida, es mi hijo, nuestro hijo, un hermano para María. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

Por primera vez desde que lo conoce se escucha como un adulto.

-Tony volviste a las drogas, a las fiestas, te encontré en pleno bacanal con un grupo de chicas y ni te diste cuenta.

Algunos en la mesa se ponen incomodos.

-Que puedo decir Pepper soy….inquieto y atractivo…y millonario…y…y…

El Tony adulto duro cuando más 3 segundos, Virginia Potts respira hondo.

-…y siempre haces y obtienes lo que quieres…lo se…lo sabía desde que decidí casarme contigo pero creo que también fui ingenua creyendo que por una vez en tu vida te comprometerías a algo más grande…a nuestra familia.

-…escucha…yo puedo comprometerme…por ejemplo aun sigo con los vengadores eso es compromiso Pepper…

-No voy a hablar sobre eso…

-¿eso que quiere decir?

-Escucha Tony…acabemos con esto no nos casamos por acuerdo prenupcial divorciémonos, no quiero nada en absoluto de te inmenso impero corporativo…

-No solo quieres a mi heredero, bueno a uno de ellos…-dice dramático

Ella rueda los ojos.

-Tony ni siquiera conoces a tu supuesto heredero. Apenas sabe vestirse solo, está aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, casi no le gusta la televisión y estoy segura de que se hurga la nariz a escondidas…

-Vez se parece a mí yo me hurgaba la nariz a escondidas y eso que era un genio…-dice sonriente- ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? ¿Como no sabes si te engañe con alguien mas por venganza?

-Tu eres la mujer más leal y decente que conozco señorita Potts

-Pero soy mujer…y tengo sentimientos…ya sabes lo que dicen Dios nos libre de la ira de una mujer despechada.

-Y es verdad, esa ira puede hacer que te escondan a tu hijo por varios años…es mi hijo sabes que lo localice corriendo un programa de identificación de ADN

-Eso imagine…pero eso no te hace su padre simplemente el donador de esperma

-Ouch eso fue un golpe bajo Potts

-NO Tony solo te hago las cosas fáciles…quédate con María ¿o que le dirás?

-Que tiene un hermano

-Eso la confundirá mas ¿no lo crees?

-Cariño ella ha vivido cosas que te aseguro que de verdad la confudirian pero es madura para su edad

-Lo se, es una niña prodigio pero eso no la hace madura

-¿A no?

-Tu eres un genio que se comporta como si tuviera 5 años

-mmm no la subestimes

-No lo hago. Tambien pienso en ella…

-Que considerada

-no quiero ir a los tribunales Tony

-perderias

-No quiero exponer a mi hijo a escrutinio publico…a que lo dañen…

-Entonces déjalo a mi cuidado podras verlo cuando quieras

-¡Estas loco! Jamas lo dejaría contigo…

-Lo vez, eso que sentiste es lo que yo sentiré cuando estos caballeros comiencen a discutir un régimen de visitas controladas y me obligues a mantenerlo en secreto…considerando que yo no se guardar secretos.

-Pues tendrás que pasar por eso porque aun ni siquiera se si es bueno o no que mi hijo sepa de ti. El tiene una vida…

-Entonces regresa conmigo, dame otra oportunidad, danos otra oportunidad seamos una familia, María de seguro te adorara y Tony Jr. Podrá tener la experiencia de…

-¿Tony Jr? Tu si que estas mal…no se que hacer si reir, llorar o darme de golpes con la pared…

-Tal vez esta vez funcione…

-No, eso no va a pasar…absolutamente no

-¿Por qué? Acaso no soy un millonario, filántropo, superhéroe y playboy, bueno eso ultimo prometo que dejare de serlo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo a alguien?

Fue como un balde de agua fría. Anthony Edward Stark mira a la mujer como si le hubiera dado un golpe fuerte, como si el mismo Hulk le noqueara, más aun como si lo enfrentara sin la armadura Hulkbuster y el apoyo de Veronica. Pero recobra la compostura de inmediato.

-Entonces estas con alguien Potts

-Si…

-Eso es adulterios sabes…

Ella solo rie, en medio de la risa solo puede articular.

-Me rindo Tony…-mira a los abogados de ambos bandos- señores comencemos las negociaciones ¿de acuerdo?

No mira mas a Tony que permance callado, como absorto en sus pensamientos. Solo reacciona cuando uno de sus abogados le mueve.

-Señor Stark

-Si…¿Qué pasa?...¿ya ganamos?

-No esto va para largo decidimos tomar un descanso para beber café…debería hacer lo mismo…

Tony Stark se levanta camina hasta el pasillo. Donde una impaciente Virginia Potts se pasea de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono. Tony la mira.

-No, no esto se alargara no lo se…no, no quiero que vengas, escucha, escucha Rob…no…

En el pasillo aparece un hombre que habla por teléfono. Con un niño cargando. No solo Tony estaba en el pasillo algunos de los abogados, empleados que traían refrigerios también se dieron cuenta. El hombre que guardaba el teléfono en el pantalón y él podrían ser hermanos, eran muy, muy parecidos. Era como verse así mismo. Rasgos y color de cabello iguales, pero el hombre era más pálido y sus ojos eran casi del mismo color de los de Pepper. Era un Tony estilo británico.

-Hola cariño- dice acercándose a Potts y besándola en la mejilla.

Tony se molesta. Ella esta un poco nerviosa, mas aun por quien es el acompañante del hombre.

-Te dije que no quería que vinieras, mucho menos que lo trajeras…-esta aterrada no quiere ni imaginar que Tony le arrebate ahí mismo al pequeño.

-Hola mamá- dice abrazándose al cuello de la mujer y besándola

-¿Cómo estas? Ven aquí…-lo abraza a y lo besa- tu no tenías que estar aquí.

-Quise venir con papá a saludarte.

Si las miradas mataran la de Tony Stark ya estaría matando 100 veces a las del hombre que apareció con quien indudablemente es su hijo. Está a punto de llamar a armadura. Cuando el hombre se aleja un poco de Potts que se queda con el niño charlando, se acerca a él hasta quedar de frente.

-Robert Exton Potts mucho gusto señor Stark no le doy la mano se que lo detesta- el hombre esta tranquilo, no parece burlarse en ningún sentido de él- Eli me lo ha dicho- dice mirando a Pepper- ella le quiere mucha ¿sabe?

Stark esta confundido por primera vez en su vida. SI alguien quisiera arrebatarle a su esposa e hijo ya estaría haciendo locuras, o por lo menos intentando romperle la boca al idiota que siquiera lo intentara.

-Ella, Pepper aun está casada conmigo…el niño es mío, es mi hijo…

El hombre se encoge en hombros.

-Ellos no son cosas, no son propiedades, tienen libre albedrío. NI usted ni yo podemos decidir sobre ellos. Se que puedo perder a la mujer con la que comparto mi vida y a mi hijo este día. Pero créame deseo fervorosamente que no sea asi. He atesorado cada momento con ellos. No lo eche a perder, no se trata de usted y de mi, sino de lo mejor para ellos.

Tony Stark no puede decir nada mas. El hombre da la vuelta, se acerca a Pepper le dice algo cerca, se besan suavemente a modo de despedida. Se agacha a la altura del niño.

-Pórtate bien ¿si?

-Aja…-se lanza a abrazar al hombre- te quiero papá

-Yo también, sabes que mamá y tu son lo mas importante que hay en mi vida. Te amo ¿lo sabes?

-Si papá. ¿Vendrás mas tarde?

-Si.

Abraza mas al pequeño.

-Sigue creciendo, y creciendo, eres un buen niño…

Al fin se separan. El hombre se aleja por el pasillo. Ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Virginia Potts se queda con su hijo de la mano. Camina hacia dentro de la oficina. Le retira el abrigo, debajo su padre le ha vestido muy formal para un niño pequeño, traje azul marino como el suyo, camisa azul claro, no puede creerlo le ha puesto una corbata roja con adornos bordados que son máscaras de ironman, y tenis rojos a juego con imágenes bordadas similares. Lo acomoda en una mesita auxiliar junto a unos sillones cerca de la mesa de negociación.

-te quedaras aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

-Estaré alla con esas personas trata de no interrumpir ¿si?

-aja…-dice acomodado su libro de dibujos y crayones sobre la mesa. Algunos juguetes.

-Si tienes hambre o sed, en tu maleta esta lo que necesitas…

-Ya se…

Dice sin prestar mucha atención a la mujer. Su madre y los otros hombres hablan. Uno de ellos se acerca y se sienta junto a el.

-Hola…

-Hola…

-¿Qué haces?

-Dibujo

-¿Te gusta dibujar?

-A veces…-se encoje en hombros

Tony lo mira, es como verse a si mismo a esa edad, es como ver a María. Salvo que este niño tiene su color de cabello y sus rasgos, pero los ojos y el color de Pepper.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mamá y papá dicen que no puedo hablar con extraños

Eso le cala hondo a Tony que tu propio hijo te diga que eres un extraño duele.

-Pues yo soy Tony Stark y Ironman…no soy un extraño salgo en la televisión y revistas…¿no me conoces?

-Casi no veo tele y en casa solo leen revistas del trabajo…mmmm…creo que si vi tu foto en la revista que papá leia esta mañana…tienes muchas fabricas…y cosas asi ¿no?

-Si, exacto, ahora ya no soy un extraño asi que puedes decirme tu nombre…

-Preston Potts…pero papá me llama Tony en secreto a mamá no le gusta.

Eso es un sacudidada para Tony Stark como es posible que el tal Robert Exton Potts llame a su hijo con ese diminutivo.

-pues mira lo vez los dos nos llamamos Tony…yo tengo una hija de tu edad sabes…tu juegas con niñas

-no

-¿no te gustan las niñas?¿Que raro? A mi siempre me gustaron

-No, no juego con niñas…

-Con niños entonces

-No

-¿No tienes amigos en la escuela?

-No voy a la escuela estudio en casa con papá y mamá

-Comprendo…

Solo eso explica cómo es que nunca pudieron rastrearlo. Tu juegas con esto. Toma un cubo rubic con el que empieza a jugar, fingiendo no poder arreglarlo.

-¿Cómo sirve esto?

El niño deja sus dibujos. Extiende la mano para que el hombre le de el cubo. En un corto tiempo, cuestión de segundos el cubo esta total y complemente terminado.

-Eres bueno

El niño solo se encoge en hombros.

-¿Qué mas te gusta hacer?

-Me gusta cuando mamá me lee por las noches, me gusta cuando papá juega conmigo en la sala, o me deja jugar en la tina hasta que quedo como pasita. A veces voy con mamá al trabajo y con papá a la universidad…el da clases…aprendo cosas en su clase.

-Lo quieres mucha verdad

-Es mi papá…el me quiere y me cuida…el tuvo otro hijo que también se llamaba Tony…era un bebé

-¿Y que le paso?

-Murió…

-¿Murió?

-En un auto con su mamá. Por eso papá me cuida mucho, a mi y a mamá.

-vaya…

-Mamá no quería que me trajera…hoy discutieron…nunca discuten…me dio miedo…

-¿Sabes porque discutían?

-No se bien pero ella no quería que alguien me viera…pero papá decía que ese alguien tenia derecho…mamá tiene miedo de que lleven…de que nos separen

-¿De verdad?- un dejo de culpa empieza a surgir en Tony.

-Papá dice que eso no va a pasar, que no nos van a separar…

-Y tu que crees

-Quiero a mi papi y mami no quiero que me separen…los quiero juntos…-el pequeño niño esta a punto de soltarse a llorar, corre hasta su madre.

Que lo carga. Y abraza al tiempo que lo consuela.

-¿Qué pasa?. Ya, ya. No llores. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí.

Ella acaricia el cabello y la espalda de su hijo.

-¿No me vas a dejar?- dice entre lagrimas.

La gente en la mesa esta confundida. Los abogados miran al chico. Algunos parecen inmunes a eso. Son abogados, les pagan por arreglar casos como estos sin importar los niños. No es el primer niño que ven asi.

-No, ¿Quién dijo que voy a dejarte?

-Papá y tú lo dijeron hoy en la cocina que alguien quería separarme de ti

Ella esta sorprendida de que les oyera. Lo creía dormido.

-Nadie va a separarme de ti. Escucha nunca voy a dejar que eso pase…-besa su frente

Un conmovido Tony Stark mira a la madre y su hijo, nunca había sido consiente de los daños colaterales que sus deseos podían provocar.

-¿Y papá?

-Créeme el preferiría morir antes que dejarte o permitir que alguien te separara de nosotros…¿quieres que llamemos a papá para que te lo diga por teléfono?

-está en clase- dice aun en medio de lagrimas

-A él le importas más tu que su clase…anda vamos al pasillo…disculpen…no firmen nada

Ella sale del lugar con el niño en brazos. Tony Stark se acerca a la mesa de negociaciones.

-Bien caballeros es evidente que por primera vez en la historia de mi vida tendré que ceder…hablemos…

Dias después Tony Stark camina por un parque ve a lo lejos a Rob y Tony jugar en un tobogán. Pepper esta sentada en un banca observándolos.

-Potts- se quita las gafas y se sienta junto a ella.

-Tony

-Comprendo porque elegiste un clon mío para rehacer tu vida, sé que soy inolvidable

-Y nada vanidoso…por cierto

-firmaste nuestro nuevo acuerdo…

-Sí, Te enviare las fotografías cada mes.

-Y en cuanto cumpla 14…

-se ira contigo lo se…es una edad vulnerable

-No me vengas con juegos…si haces bien tu trabajo, no tendrá problemas

-¿Cómo esta Maria?¿Se lo diras?

-Aun no…ya lo sabes aun eres la señora Stark no puedes casarte con Rob por mucho que se parezca a mi…físicamente por supuesto…pero creo que es un alimaña muy ventajosa llevo al niño para conmoverme ¿no?

-No lo sé, supongo que un padre desesperado hace cosas desesperdas.

-Tienen el mismo apellido ¿eh?

-Coincidencia

-Y un hijo que se llama Preston y una esposa que se llamaba Elizabeth…

-El universo trabaja de una manera extraña

-Murieron en un accidente automovilístico. La fecha de nacimiento de ese Tony Potts coincide con la del nuestro

-Demasiadas coincidencias ¿no?. Eso me permitió esconderme de ti.

-Eso te hizo una delincuente. Secuestraste a mi hijo y usurpaste una identidad. Eres toda una delincuente, estaré vigilando Potts.

-Preston Isaac Potts…-susurra ella

-pero el ya no se llama asi ….Preston Isaac Stark-Potts es demasiado largo con Isaac Stark era suficiente

-mmm Isaac Stark fue el fundador de la corporación Stark y Preston Potts fue el primero de familia en viajar al nuevo continente.

-Te recuerdo que no eres la CEO pero estas obligada a vigilar los movimientos de nuestras empresas, es el patrimonio de mis hijos…

-Claro no quiero que lo despilfarres.

-Nos vemos Potts, te veo en 6 meses en la expo, no faltes

-De acuerdo jefe.

Tony Stark se marcha del lugar. No demasiado satisfecho. Pero no sintiéndose como el monstruo que separaría a su hijo de su madre. El caso es diferente al de María, muy diferente. La madre de su hija había vuelto a las drogas estaba descontrolada. Raras veces llegaba a las citas programadas por el departamento de cuidados infantiles. Hacia tiempo que no llevaban a cabo porque María no entendía el comportamiento errático de su mami, eso la alteraba mas que si no estuviera en su vida. Se moría por ver a su hija, por estar en casa. En cuanto a Sac Stark como comenzaba a llamarle en su imaginación estaría cerca, pendiente, esperando cuando por fin podría tener a su hijo consigo.


End file.
